peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Waitresses
The Waitresses were an experimental post-punk band from Akron, Ohio. Despite their name, the band was not entirely composed of women, although Patty Donahue was a distinctive lead vocalist and Tracey Wormwood played bass, notably on their most well-known song, Christmas Wrapping. This was only a minor UK hit when released as a single in 1982, but has since become a festive standard and was played by Peel on his Alternative Christmas show in 1992. An early promo featured another Ze artist, August Darnell (Kid Creole) on the flip side. John also played their debut release, Slide, featuring lead guitarist and songwriter Chris Butler on vocals, and I Know What Boys Like, on which he commented favourably at the time: "What we here in the bunker require is an entire LP of the Waitresses: don't suppose we're likely to get one, though." http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/07_August_1980 The Waitresses did not in fact release a full LP (Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful?) until early 1982: it met with critical and commercial success on which they failed to capitalise. JP played it on release and revisited it on occasion: a copy was found in his record collection after his death http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Record_Collection:_W. After Bruiseology, the band broke up in 1984, although retrospective compilations have reawakened interest in their work. Sadly, Donahue was not to witness this, dying of lung cancer in 1996. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played *04 May 1978: 'Clones (7"-In "Short Stack")' (Clone) *05 May 1978: 'Slide (7"-In "Short Stack")' (Clone) *22 August 1978: 'Slide (Compilation LP-The Akron Compilation)' (Stiff) *05 June 1980: 'Slide (Compilation LP-The Akron Compilation)' (Stiff) *15 July 1980: Wait Here, I’ll Be Right Back (v/a album - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone CL 011 *21 July 1980: Wait Here, I’ll Be Right Back (v/a album - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone CL 011 (JP: 'Thing is, you've got to get in the saddle first before you can stay in it. There's something to keep you awake at nights, staring at the ceiling, mulling over these philosophies....That's by far the best thing on there, I'd perhaps better warn you...I shall certainly play you that again too.') *31 July 1980 (BFBS): Wait Here, I’ll Be Right Back (v/a album - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone CL 011 *02 August 1980 (BFBS): Wait Here, I’ll Be Right Back (v/a album - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone CL 011 *07 August 1980: Wait Here, I’ll Be Right Back (v/a album - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone CL 011 *22 September 1980: Wait Here, I’ll Be Right Back (v/a album - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone CL 011 *22 February 1981 (BFBS): Slide (7" - In "Short Stack") Clone CL 006 *06 May 1981: 'Astronettes (Compilation LP-Bowling Balls II)' (Clone) also on John Peel - Altered Images 81 *17 December 1981 (BFBS): Wait Here, I’ll Be Right Back (v/a album - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone CL 011 *26 January 1982: 'It's My Car (LP-Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful?)' (Polydor) *31 January 1982 (BFBS): No Guilt (LP - Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful?) Polydor *09 February 1982: 'Redland (LP-Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful?)' (Polydor) also on Karl's Tape - Early February 1982 *15 December 1986: 'Christmas Wrapping (7")' (Ze) *04 April 1988: "Wait Here, I'll Be Right Back..." (v/a LP - Bowling Balls From Hell) Clone *07 August 1990: 'No Guilt (LP-Wasn't Tomorrow Wonderful?)' (Polydor) *24 December 1992: 'Christmas Wrapping (7")' (Ze) *03 July 1993 (BFBS): 'The Comb (Compilation LP-The Akron Compilation)' (Stiff) *10 July 1993: Slide (v/a album - The Akron Compilation) Stiff GET 3 *17 July 1993 (BFBS): 'Slide (Compilation LP-The Akron Compilation)' (Stiff) *08 December 1999: 'Christmas Wrapping (7")' (Ze) See Also *Record Collection: W External Links *Wikipedia *AllMusic *Biography of the band *Discogs *Chris Butler interview Category:Artists